Death's Final Stand
by Silent Phantom gal
Summary: When three of the horsemen rebel against their eldest brother, Death. He calls upon the only group he believes that can take his brother's down before they do something irreversible. Can the Avengers step up to the plate and take down these Apocalyptic foes?


**_This is was prompt and birthday gift for my dear friend PrawnNetwork. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope you like the chapter, I'll be sure to load the next within the week._**

* * *

When did this become his life? Sam couldn't help but wonder as he glanced over at the freaking god of thunder roared with laughter as he ran the sandy haired assassin's cart off the rainbow road, electing some colorful swears from the mentioned archer. Natasha, aka the woman that could kill you with a piece of chewing gum smiled slightly as she passed the multi-billionaire who simply growled and threw a blue shell at scrawny doc with major anger issues. To top it off, he did all of this while sipping a beer that Captain Fucking America handed him. The worst part was this was his new normal, aliens and billionaires were Normal!

His musing were broken as a loud crunch. Instantly shields, guns and a hammer were aimed at the man that inexplicably appeared on the couch next to the greenhorn avenger. Sam jumped behind the four armed members of his team, along with Bruce and Tony. The tall and slim man didn't even flinch just stuck his hand in an almost delicate manner back into the chip bag. His pitch black hair was slicked back, and his skin was pulled tight over his angular face making his cheeks appear hollow and his old eyes seem shrunken back into his skull. His right hand was clutching ebony walking stick and he held an air of importance. To Sam's dismay the trained warriors lowered their weapons.

"All at once?"Natasha asked the man, her shoulders straightening. If Sam hadn't known the redhead as well as did he might not have noticed the resigned tone to her voice.

"Better than dying in a ditch somewhere like we thought we might," Clint laughed hollowly. The man smiled slightly as Tony chimed in.

"I'm guessing a gas leak, since we know a bomb can't kill Bruce,"

"What the hell are you all going on about?" The man's eyes flashed to me as he ate more. As soon as he was done chewing he dabbed his mouth and grinned at the pilot.

"Ah, Mister Wilson," his voice was low and seemed to reverberated power throughout the room, "I believe you are the only one I have yet had the pleasure of meeting." He stood walking calmly to stand in front of the sacred marine. The others moved swiftly out of the way, almost afraid to touch him. With both hands clasped on top of the walking stick, Sam's eyes were drawn to the odd ring on the man's hand before snapping back to the owner's eyes.

"I, mister Wilson, am known as Death." Why didn't this surprise Sam? Honestly the embodiment of Death turning up to announce their death? That wasn't any weirder than facing a killer robot army that one of your friends accidently made, right? Even so he couldn't stop the pit of dread that filled his gut.

"Death?" His words were merely a whisper of breath, but they echoed through the too quiet room, "So We're not making out of this alive are we?" He looked at his friends only to see grim expressions. The… creature started chuckling lightly, a merry twinkle to his eyes.

"Now who said anything about dying?" He asked a wicked smirk curling his lips, "No I'm here on a different issue," All as one you could feel the room relax, hope returning to those that thought there was none.

"Well, Herra Hel," Thor asked, bowing deeply to the man, "What is it that you desire from us?"

"Ah Mr. Odinson, lovely to see you as always," The beings smile became a little more genuine, "Your niece says hello, but I'm here for more than just a social call,"

"A mission then?" Their heads whipped towards Clint, his words slowly processing.

"And there are those with gall to call you unintelligent," Death scoffed, moving around us, "Anyone care to hear the details over some cuisine?" Tony was the first to snap out of it, leading the rest of them towards the kitchen.

"Uh, sure," He commented, reaching for his phone, "I'll order some ch-"

"No need," One second the table was empty and the next, death was seated at the head, twenty large pizza boxes in front of him. They stared as the persona opened a box gingerly, cutting a slice of Chicago style pizza and laying it on his plate. His eyebrow raised as he cut himself off a bite. "Well don't just stand there, dig in."

His words while light and kind still screamed order, causing the group all to jump to his command. He stayed silent until everyone had a slice in front of them . Drawing attention to him by patting his mouth clean with a cloth napkin that none of the residents of the tower had ever seen before, Death spoke.

"Who is familiar with the book of Revelations?"

"The foretelling of the end of times in the Christian faith," Natasha's voice was as steady as ever even if her hands fidgeted ever so slightly as she took a bit of her piece. Steve's eyes snapped up at our supernatural guest.

"Chapter six verse one, 'And I saw when the Lamb opened one of the seals, and I heard, as it were the noise of thunder, one of the four beasts saying, Come and see.' Chapter six verse seven and eight 'And when he had opened the fourth seal, I heard the voice of the fourth beast say, Come and see." "And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with him. And power was given unto them over the fourth part of the earth, to kill with sword, and with hunger, and with death, and with the beasts of the earth.'" HIs words were sharp but quiet as if he had come to an unfortunate epiphany.

"Ah I see you made the connection," Steve frowned.

"You're the Last of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse," Death's grin was slightly nearly not there at all.

"Yes, and I'm here to ask you to help me apprehend my brothers before they end life as you know it."


End file.
